New Hairdo
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: While grounded for dying her hair, a certain someone shows up to show her how much he likes the new Liz. One-Shot maybe too shot depending on reviews.


I do not own Life with Derek by I wish I did or else Derek and Casey wouldn't have been the only two with sexual undertones.

Summery: Lizzie comes home with a new hairdo and her family is very upset with her…well everyone except one.

XOXOXOX

"Elizabeth Rose McDonald, I cannot believe you would do this to your beautiful hair! It will never be the same now! How could you be irresponsible?" Lizzie watched expressionless as her mother screamed at her.

"I seriously don't understand the big damn deal." She thought to herself as she brushed a stray blonde hair from her face.

When she decided she wanted to get her hair done, she knew it would cause some disappointment, but this is ridiculous. It wasn't her mom's hair, it was hers and she'll do whatever the fuck she wants with it.

"Next week you and I are going to the hair salon and getting it changed back, and the money I spend is being taken from your allowance." The six month pregnant mother decides, sighing just thinking of the money she was going to have to spend on this mishap. How could her daughter do such a thing?

Lizzie's expression got hard. How dare her mother tell her what she can and can't do to her body?

"Mom, I'm sorry you're mad but I'm not changing my hair back. I wanted a change. I was sick of being looked at as the tomboy or Casey's little sister. I wanna be an individual and to do that I needed to do something different."

"You are my daughter and when I tell you your hair isn't staying like that you will listen!" Her mother yelled standing right in front of her.

"No, I'm not." She said calmly. She doesn't understand how her mother didn't see her point of view. Must be the hormones.

"Lizzie I cannot deal with this childish behavior right now, you're grounded until I say so." Nora sighed and dismissed her daughter before she wobbled her way downstairs.

Liz rolled her eyes and shook her head. Please, like being grounded really was a punishment around here. She got a plasma screen TV with an Xbox for her graduation present and her mom and George were two stories below her.

She stood up from her chair and calmly walked into upstairs, when she reached the top she thought she saw Derek's door shut but she could have been mistaken.

"Derek wouldn't eavesdrop on her; he's got better things to do." She sadly thinks to herself.

When she walks in her room she finally admits to herself she wanted to change her appearance in hopes Derek would finally notice her. For two years she's been pining for him but he barley even notices her. She was just Casey's little sister, but she was determined to be more than that. She wants to show him that she's growing up and she can give him what he needs.

But it will always be Casey. It was always Casey to him. He torments her like crazy but he is there for her the many times she needs his help. It pisses her off to no end that he will do anything for her when he doesn't acknowledge her presence. The only time he's helped her was when it was for hockey and after that he just seemed to avoid her and she didn't understand why.

She looks at herself in her vanity mirror. Her bleached blonde hair with purple streaks, her newly developed breasts peaking out of her red tank top, and her dark blue skinny jeans. She was no longer the shy, tomboy Lizzie. She really was changing and yeah she may have changed to get Derek's attention but he's not the only one who needs to see the new her. They all do.

Sighing in defeat with her inner conflict, she lays on her bed and takes out her ipod, in hopes music will help her feel better.

As she slowly drifts into slumber almost an hour later, she dreams about what it would be like to have Derek want a girl like her.

XOXOXO

A couple hours later she wakes up hearing her door open, thinking it was Casey or her mom again she groans putting her pillow over head.

"Go away." Her muffled voice groans. She doesn't want a pep talk she wants to wallow and think her Derek filled thoughts in peace.

"Now why would I do that?" A deep husky voice replies and it definitely wasn't Casey or her mom.

She slowly removes the pillow from her face and sees Derek smirking at her as he stands from in front of her bed.

"What's up?" She asks trying to keep her cool but all she can think is, "Here's in my room. He's in my room with me alone."

His smirk gets even deeper if that was possible as he slowly moves closer to her.

"I'm here to return something to you." He says casually and she has no idea what he could possibly have to return unless….

No.

"Oh shit." She thinks in horror as he removes her diary from the back of his pants and holds it out for her to take.

Oh God. He read her diary! He read the parts about him, the fantasies she wrote about him. Oh God she's never showing her face to him again.

Too shocked to say anything, she just stares at her diary in his hands with wide eyes. What was she going to do? He's gonna tell Casey, or worse, he'll tell their parents and demand she be sent into the nut house! Oh shit she's going to a mental house!

"It was a very interesting read." His voice breaks the silence and she looks up into his eyes. They were sparkling. Oh great he's going to make her suffer from embarrassment before he either tells or blackmails her.

"I especially loved the story of when I come into your room…" He whispers and pulls on her legs and plants his body in between them. His hand gently strokes her hair in a way that makes her body feel like it is on fire.

"And fuck you while everyone's sleeping." He whispers into her ear licking the edge with his tongue making her grasp.

"Yeah, I know you like that. I know so much about you now Liz." He whispers places small kisses from her ear to her neck. His tongue sizzling like a flame.

"Oh God." She moans when she feels his tongue on her pulse point.

"Not quiet but close." He smirks into her neck.

"Why…why are you doing this?" She couldn't help but ask. There was no way this was really happening to her.

Derek breaks away from her and looks straight into her eyes. They were clouded with lust, passion, and if she wasn't mistaken something else as well. Surely it wasn't caring or love.

He takes her hand in his and gently guides it to his growing errection.

"Because I never knew what a sexy little vixen you are and I love the woman who you've become." He moans when he feels her tiny hand stroke his length.

"You think I've never noticed you before, but you have no idea how wrong you are." He moans into her ear before finally kissing her.

The kiss was explosive; their mouths clung to each other like magnets as their tongues battled for dominance. The kiss was rough and passionate and poured out all the emotions they have been hiding for so long.

Lizzie couldn't believe this was actually happening, hopefully this wasn't some fucked up dream but if it was she needed more of him, she needed him like the blood in her veins.

She reached out and started tugging on his shirt. He removed his mouth from hers for a second so he could take off his shirt. He looks at her admiring his chest. God looking at her spread on her bed mouth red, hair tangled, she looked so fuckable and he planned on doing just that.

He takes throws his shirt on the floor before taking hers in his hands and ripping it from her body. She grasps in surprise which makes him smirk before he kisses her again.

Their hands explore each other's bodies, their desire getting too much for either of them to bare, their heat too strong to ignore for too long.

"Derek I need you." Lizzie moans as she feels him bite down on her neck.

"Oh fuck." She moans grinding her body onto his. She needs to feel him inside her.

He knows he shouldn't be doing this. Oh God but it feels too good, she feels too damn good to pass up. He's wanted her too long and now that he knows she wants him he can't pass this up.

He unbuttons her jeans and pulls them down leaving her in only her purple panties and bra. She truly was an extraordinary sight; with flawless milky white skin, long legs that went on for days, young perky tits, and piercing blue eyes. Fuck she was beautiful.

He strokes her covered mound and could feel the heat there. The heat he created within her. He wanted her so fucking bad, he wanted to make her scream.

"So wet for me baby." He whispers happily as his finger grazes her clit slightly but not giving her the friction he knows she needs.

She sits up and playfully glares at him.

"You have too many cloths on." She says before pulling his jeans and boxer off in a single push leaving him naked in plain view. She never thought she'd see him exposed for her but she's ecstatic she is. His chest was solid with muscles that's come from years of hockey. Beautiful tan skin glistening with sweat, big full cock sprung to life just waiting to be inside her.

"That's much better." She smiles before taking him in her hand in pumping him.

"Shit Liz." He groans and closes his eyes. Her tongue dances along his chest as she nips and sucks on any piece of flesh in front of her. He was so sexy, better than anything she ever imagined.

"Liz I want you so fucking bad." He moans and she stops moving her hands and looks at him.

"Then take me." She whispers before kissing him.

"Make me yours." She moans into his mouth.

She mustn't have any idea what she's saying before the predator in him pounced! He quickly pulled down her panties and bra before trusting into her. He felt her hymen rip which made him stop for a minute in shock.

"Lizzie…I didn't know." He whispered almost regretfully. He just ripped away her virginity, why didn't she tell him?

She looks up to him as a stray tear falls down her cheek.

"I wanted you to be my first." She says simply. Which was true, she was saving herself for him for awhile now. It sounded stupid since she never knew he would actually want her but she couldn't think of anyone touching her like this.

"Fuck me Derek." She whispers which makes his hesitation fade and he moves into her like no tomorrow.

Her "Oh Gods" and "Harders" only spurred him on more.

Her thrusts matched his and soon they were both screaming for release.

"You're mine." He growls pumping into her harder.

"Yes!" She groans her nails digging into his back.

"Say it!" He demands as he bites on her neck and she thinks he made her bleed but honestly doesn't give a shit at the moment.

"I'm yours Derek, God I'm only yours!" She almost screams.

With that, he flicks her clit with his fingers a couple times and she's screaming his name as she climaxed with him right behind her.

For a second he's glad Casey and Edwin were passed out in the living room. He doesn't wanna explain himself to those assholes.

He collapses on top of her, their sweaty bodies breathing heavily as they try to regain some strength.

"Fuck." He says remembering something.

"I know right." She laughs a little thinking about what just happened.

"No, I forgot a condom." He says fearfully. While he doesn't regret what just happened, he wasn't sure he could handle explaining a baby to their parents.

"Oh don't worry, I'm on the pill." She breathed in relief. She hopes he didn't regret what just happened, but if she did, she knows she would cherish this memory for the rest of her life.

He looks at her confused.

"It never hurts to be prepared." She smirks and he couldn't help but laugh. Neither of them knew what was going to happen.

"Do you think it was a mistake?" He couldn't help but ask. He wanted her so much but he didn't want to taint her with his cruelty, she was so much better than him and if she did think it was a mistake he's understand.

She looks up at him and kisses him with everything she had.

"I would never regret you or think of you as a mistake." She answers truthfully with every fiber of her being.

He smiles at her and kisses her lightly.

"Me either Liz."

And with that they lie in bed tangled in each other's arms. For tomorrow it won't matter what happens, because at this moment everything was the way they wanted it to be.

XOXOX

They next morning as the McDonald-Venturi sat together for breakfast, Casey decided she didn't like the silence.

"So Liz what made you get the purple in your hair, you're favorite color is blue right?"

Lizzie looked over at Derek for a second before looking at her sister.

"No Casey, blue is your favorite color, mine's been purple for years." She says not cruelly but as a matter of fact. Her sister never really knew her at all; she only knows what she thinks she should know.

Casey looks sheepishly at her little sister before going back to her breakfast.

"Well I think you look a lot older Liz." Edwin says and smiles at her which she returns. Edwin is such a good friend to her and she's glad he's supporting her.

She looks to her mother silently daring her to tell her she's getting it changed back but Nora McDonald doesn't meet her gaze. George probably spoke to her defense since he knows how much she hates being in Casey's shadow and wants to find herself.

When the meal is over Lizzie is doing the dishes when all of a sudden she feels a strong pair of arms snake around her waste.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your hair?" Derek whispers in her ear.

"Hmm, I don't think you have." She smiles and leans into his hard body.

"I say I show you later tonight. How about we work on fantasy number two?" He kisses her scarf covered neck which he knows was only to cover her hickeys.

She turns around and smiles before kissing him.

"Sounds like a plan to me." She smirks remembering all too well what fantasy number two was. Shower sex.

THE END


End file.
